


Highway to Homo

by noicle



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Billy is alive and kicking, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noicle/pseuds/noicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Spencer go on a road trip and ofc shit happens.</p><p>Shit always happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway to Homo

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is my contribution to the DTMG fandom… I’m sorry if people want to beat me up after reading it i don’t even know what I’m doing anymore.
> 
> This was originally posted on my writing blog ( pinecoma.tumblr.com ) six thousand years ago.

The sky had only just begun to grey, the forming storm clouds over head leaving a bitter sweet moistness in the air, pleasantly tangy to the taste. Just the weather itself was like an adrenaline rush, though mixed with the apocalyptic landscape it became somewhat more of a dangerously addictive drug. Spencer had always had a rather strange affinity for end of the word type scenes, although he’d quite appreciate keeping that particular interest behind the walls of cinematic appeal. Being in that sort of predicament in reality probably wouldn’t be so favourable.

Brown hues rolled to the side, taking in the appearance of the dark haired rockstar in the driver’s seat, singing along and tapping his fingers against the steering-wheel in time with the beat of his own song playing on the radio.  Any other day Spencer might have taken a sharp stick and prodded at his cousin’s self-centred egotistic mindset, but today was not one of those days. Mainly because it was Billy that opted to take time out of his extremely busy schedule to go on a road trip with him, and he didn’t really fancy the idea of being left on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere on a highway he can’t even remember the name of for upsetting the guy.  His trail of thought was brought to a screeching halt though, as he realized he’d been staring for quite a while now and not only that but there were a pair of equally dark eyes looking back at him.

“Aw, having trouble taking your eyes of my gorgeous self, Spence?” Billy teased as his pink lips twitched up into a playful smirk. His attention remained trained on Spencer for a solid minute before he allowed his eyes to flick back to the road, making sure he was still driving in a perfectly straight line.  It’s not like he really needed to be one-hundred percent road safe anyway as they were the only car for miles. Highways were officially the most awesome things ever.

Spencer’s face went about fifty shades of red as he quickly turned away from his friend, creating a crink in his neck in the process and cringing from the short pinching pain.

“Shut up I wasn’t looking at you, I was just…” He paused for a second, thinking over some form of decent cover up. None were coming to mind, thus he settled for the blatantly obvious.

“…Spaced out is all.” Spencer wanted to throw himself out of the car for letting something that lamesauce flow from his idiotic mouth. He really needed to work on being more creative.

“I’m hurt. Here I was thinking I was being admired. Consider my heart broken” Billy feigned sadness, gripping at his chest with one hand to make the act more dramatic. He couldn’t keep it up for long though, a wide grin cutting across his face as he turned to Spencer again.

“You brought your camera right, Bromigo?”

The look on Spencer’s face was a little more than confused as he slowly looked back to Billy, eyeing him carefully. What on earth was he up to now? You could practically see the gears turning behind that thick skull of his with whatever plan he was cooking up.

“Yeah… Why?”

“Thought we could take some rad pictures for memories sake” With the tone of the elder males voice, you could practically see the undertones of a catch dripping off of him.

“What’s the catch?” Spencer replied with an eyebrow raised and a slight questioning squint.

Billy visibly tensed, obviously not have been expecting to be questioned. He sunk a little into his seat and began chewing at his bottom lip with whitened his teeth.

“Well…” He started, glancing back over to Spencer for a split second.

“My fans would choke on their tongues for some ‘Billy Joe Cobra and his little cousin’ shots!” His normal loud, over-excited enthusiasm was back along with his signature smile and pleading puppy dog eyes.

What more did Spencer honestly expect, of course it had something to do with his stupid fanbase. Everything he does is usually for fame. Spencer sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, shooting an annoyed gaze in Billy’s direction before nodding once.

“Fine, whatever.”

Billy’s eyes lit up, and if he wasn’t driving he probably would have tackled the kid out of his seat and hugged him so tight his eyes popped out of his head and rolled along the ground.

“Really?! This is gonna be awesome!”

Not even ten minutes later the car was pulling to a stop on the side of the road and Billy was unfastening his seat belt and kicking his door open. He swung his jean clad legs out of the vehicle, boots landing in dusty red dirt as he got to his feet and stretched his arms upwards, his shirt rising up to reveal the lower part of his pale stomach, a shadow of little hairs trailing down his abdomen.

Spencer was a little slower with exiting the car, taking his time to rummage around in his bag for his camera and it’s stand before bothering to even pull at the door handle. Eventually he found himself standing across from Billy, looking at the taller male expectantly. What were they even meant to do? Stand next to each other and put the camera on its self-timer or something?

“So-“

“So we’re going to get started with these totally brolicious pictures as soon as you set your shit up” Billy cut Spencer off as he brought his arms back down to his sides, straightening out his shirt in the process.

“Right” Spencer confirmed, already moving away from the car and getting to work with putting up the camera’s stand and placing the electronic atop it. He motioned for Billy to go stand in front of it so he could position it correctly, so as to not cut off their heads or anything.

Once he was satisfied he went and joined his cousin, who promptly slung his arm around Spencer’s shoulders and pulled the kid in close to his side. The camera flashed at that moment, capturing Spencer’s slightly shocked and confused face. At least it’d make for a funny picture. Not that people would be looking at Spencer. They’d have their eyes glued to the dreamy face of Billy Joe Cobra, the world renowned sensational hit artist.

The camera made a ticking sound, signally it was about to take a second shot. Spencer took it upon himself to hurriedly correct his position, hesitantly snaking his arm around Billy’s middle and turning his lips up into a smile.

Just as the picture was about to be captured, Spencer felt Billy moving besides him and before he had the chance to figure out just what was going on, there was a hand tilting his face upwards and warm lips being pressed against his own. His eyes flew wide and the camera flashed.

Spencer’s hands flew up to press against Billy’s chest, pushing the taller of the two away from him to sputter and stare in shock, his face burning bright from the embarrassment.

“Wh-What the hell Billy!?” He stuttered out, voice raised despite it coming out in a choked up squeak.

A smug smile was lighting up Billy’s face, and rather than bothering to reply, he hooked his thumb towards the camera in a gesture to point out it was ready to take another picture. Spencer opened his mouth to argue, only to have another mouth pressed over his as thin arms curled around his back to pull him flush against a firm chest, his hands getting caught up in the middle.

He didn’t pull away this time.

Granted he was taken aback, but he eventually gave in and let his eyes slip closed, pushing himself up onto his tiptoes so he could press back into the kiss, his arms sliding upwards and around Billy’s neck.

The camera flashed for the third and final time.

They continued the kiss for a while after, only pulling back when the two of them were out of breath and more than a little pink in the face.

Billy was the first to fill the silence, his smile never leaving his face as he spoke.

“So I think we got some great shots, brochacho.”

Spencer reached his hand out to shove at Billy’s shoulder, already turning on his heal and heading towards the car.

“What about your camera?!” Billy called out after his cousin.

“I set it up, you take it down. Fairs fair dude” Spencer replied with a shrug before sitting himself into the car, pulling the door closed and smiling out the windscreen over at the quite clearly sulking male.

Manual labour was Billy’s worst enemy, but he’d let it go just this once. After all, he was looking forward to more mouth to mouth action with Spencer.


End file.
